Crimson Lance
thumbnail|right|A soldier of the Crimson Lance. The Crimson Lance is the highly trained private military group of The Atlas Corporation that disregards law and order. History When the colonization of Pandora went bad, the Crimson Lance decided to build a fortress and protect themselves. They are known to use military force to get their way.http://vividdrifter.gametrailers.com/gamepad/?action=viewblog&id=200310 The Crimson Lance are seen later in the game, around level 25. They are first encountered in Old Haven. Some in-game evidence suggests that the Crimson Lance were working along with the bandits of Pandora, but an event occurred which resulted in Old Haven being taken over. Similarly, Helena Pierce mentions that they've turned Sanctuary into their fiefdom- meaning the people there have to give tribute and service to the Lance. Strategy & Tactics thumb|right|300px|Lilith Fighting Crimson Lance Troops. The Crimson Lance are the most well-equipped human opponents in Borderlands. They carry weapons and equipment of higher quality than is seen in Bandit hands- uncommon or better weapons and modded grenades- while many also carry Orb Shields. Anyone facing them must take care as their high quality equipment gives them considerable firepower and added lasting power. On the other hand, their being better equipped does mean they will always drop a loot: any combination of the gun, grenade mod and shield they were using. In addition, all Crimson Lance soldiers wear body armor that primarily covers their head, chest, arms and parts of their legs. This armor reduces non-elemental bullet damage considerably, making it very difficult to kill them. Though they have the same weak spot as all other human enemies (the head), their armor also limits the damage inflicted by head shots, while their movement and firepower makes aiming for their heads difficult. A player should aim at their exposed thighs if given no other options. The armor comes not without a price: Incendiary and especially Corrosive weapons are very effective against them. Specialist Defenders carry large grey ballistic shields marked with the Lance insignia for added protection. Their shield covers most of their body when they are facing you, and any shots striking it will do zero damage. However, powerful or sustained shots to their shield can knock it aside, allowing you to shoot at their bodies or heads. The shields are also not tall enough to completely protect their heads so a decent marksman should be able to shoot over the shield and hit them for critical damage. Lastly, the splash effect from most elemental weapons can often get around the shield to hit the soldiers themselves. Elemental weapons, sniper rifles and automatic weapons are thus the most recommended weapons against Defenders. Another specialist type of trooper, Engineers can deploy a Scorpio Turret which adds a large amount of firepower to their own. Because the Scorpio is stationary and has a fixed fire arc, players can avoid its damage by jumping over it or moving around and beyond its line of fire. The turret vanishes the moment the Engineer dies: attack the Engineer, not the turret. However, the turret can be used for Second Wind if you die and the Engineer gets behind cover. Finally, Crimson Lance Badasses are the elite versions of the Infantry, Defender and Engineer. These veteran Lance soldiers have a lot more health and even more armor than their ordinary counterparts- all of them wear large shoulder guards that block line of sight to their heads from most angles and completely negate bullet damage in that location the same way the shields of Defenders do. Furthermore, every part of their body is covered in damage-reducing armor. They are practically immune to normal gunfire, though critical hits will still do some damage. Lastly, they seem to be more aggressive and daring than the rank-and-file Lance mercenaries. Despite how formidable they are, these Badasses otherwise behave like their respective type. Infantry are very mobile and aggressive; Defenders will have shields and will flinch once these shields absorb enough damage; Engineers will drop Scorpio Turrets. The recommended tactics against their ordinary versions still apply but extra care must be taken. The use of elemental weapons, specifically Corrosive guns, are especially emphasized in dealing with them. Crimson Lance Units , Defender, and two Infantry.]] Lance Infantry, Lance Marine, Lance Commando Infantry are the most commonly encountered Crimson Lance soldiers. They wear light armor that gives them some protection, but keeps them unencumbered so they can move around quickly. This makes them the least protected but most mobile of the Lance forces. Some of them wear shields, but not all. Lance Infantry wield a wide array of weaponry, but favor SMG's, Combat Rifles, Shotguns, and the occasional Rocket Launcher. Lance Defender, Lance Warden, Lance Sentinel Wearing the heaviest armor among the Crimson Lance with the exception of their Badassess, Defenders are easily identified by their bullet-proof ballistic shields. Though very durable, they are also very slow, moving only at a walking pace. Because of the shield they wield on one hand, they can only wield a one-handed weapon in the other, such as a Repeater Pistol or a Revolver, limiting the amount of firepower they can unleash. They frequently have shields on top of their heavy armor, adding to their already impressive durability. Lance Engineer, Lance Machinist, Lance Technician Engineers wear heavy armor, reducing their movement but giving them more durability than Lance Infantry. Engineers are capable of deploying Scorpio Turrets in battle, which will provide them with cover and fire at the player. Since Roland also deploys this same turret, it is reasonable to assume that he was an engineer during his time in the Lance. Engineers most often wield Combat Rifles, SMG, and Shotguns, though they favor rifles above the others. Lance Royal Guard Royal Guards are the highest ranking soldiers in the Crimson lance and are only encountered during the fight with Master McCloud, located while the player is sneaking into the Crimson Lance base through the Back Door. They wear purple armor to differentiate themselves from lower ranking soldiers in the Crimson lance, and have been seen to wear riot shields on rare occasions when the section is replayed. Being hugely armoured, corrosive weapons are advised.thumbnail|right|A [[Badass|BadMutha Machinist (high-level Lance Engineer) and Marine (high-level Lance Infantry) in Old Haven]] Badass, Badmutha, Superbad Crimson Lance Elite versions of the Infantry, Defender and Engineer can be found in the game. These veteran Lance soldiers are easily identified by their hulking size due to the heavy armor they wear. Their stark, monochromatic color scheme easily tells their type: *Infantry: White *Defender: Red *Engineer: Black Notable Crimson Lance Soldiers *Commandant Steele - Leader of Crimson Lance forces on Pandora *Master McCloud - High ranked officer and member of Crimson Lance Royal Guard Category:Enemies Category:Human